


Heavy On The Memory

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [9]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Albie (Kendra). The first second slayer and the former vampire cross paths again. Set during 'Fire In The Ice.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy On The Memory

First thing Booth noticed, Albie was a she not a he. Second, he got that strange tingling feeling upon seeing her to suggest he knew her somehow. Third, her accent, or rather lack of, was seriously throwing him off.

Upon telling her he was "reformed" in regards to his gambling past, he couldn't help but notice a small flicker cross her face. Even if it was only for an instant, barely even noticeable, it was there. She made no big deal about it, and against his screaming instincts and curiosity, neither did he. At least she didn't at the time, when she made her exit, with an offer to "look her up" if he ever "got back into the game," he couldn't help but get the vibe that she was not at all talking about her little illegal operation. Though he had zero clue as to what else it would be about.


End file.
